Her Dearly Beloved
by Mugen7
Summary: The overview says She dislikes Him, but that couldn't be any further from the truth.


**Her Dearly Beloved**

 **Written by Mugen7**

* * *

 _"Lust is a lovely word and makes love so much more interesting."_ – **Michael Faudet.**

* * *

She adores Him, truly.

There is not one person – not one _thing_ – She wants more than She wants Him.

She would go so far as damning the entire world if it meant achieving a happiness that revolved around Him and Herself alone.

She is addicted to Him... He is Her fix... She has tasted His mind and can never again forget its flavour.

Her heart flutters whenever He is on Her mind, and Her soul smiles whenever He is nearby.

…

Her feelings for Him are sincere, idealistic... perverse – all bordering a state of divine.

…

Blue and grey, red and green and black. These are the colours that had fettered Her for so long in Her life of 'death' – a distinct rainbow, composed by Herself.

…

 _Blue, blue, my world was blue –  
Blue as I mourned in a place without you..._

 _Grey, grey, my life was grey –  
Cold I was after being taken away..._

 _Red, red, my eyes were red –  
Crying in secret as I lay in 'bed'..._

 _Green, green, green was my heart –  
Envious of their affections in our time apart..._

 _Black, black, the nights I had known –  
Longing for you when lost and alone._

…

Back when they had first met again, Her fettered love for Him had shone ever so bright within Herself, most difficult to contain; nearing the precipice, bleeding over the edge.

… But as they drifted apart yet again, the love inside Her seemed to die, with that awful rainbow being installed once more...

However, that did not seem to be the case. The light of Her love for Him simply laid hidden – dormant – outwitting scrutinizing eyes and waiting for an exact time grow and blossom; feelings emblazoning Her world anew.

Such time is now; Her adoration unbound and expressed freely for the man She adores.

…

Valued, and cherished – He makes Her need Him, _all_ of Him.

From the touch of His embrace, to the warmth of His breath, the bite of His teeth... and the thrust of His hips.

Thusly, She feels Herself being overtaken by Him, possessing and controlling Her.

Enthralled, She now comes across as a furnace of emotions, Her once 'dark heart' now strong and enlivened, vibrating intensely as impeded feelings surge – outpouring in abundance and rippling all over Her naked form.

Once, She was calm and methodical – collected; devoid of any and all feeling. But now the void inside Her has been filled, and She has been transformed, reborn and fertilized with excitement and developing a purpose that does not align with the features of death and nothingness She worked towards.

 _You... are my every thought._

His presence - His entire existence - bring touches of magic to Her own.

Renewed, whole; She is 'alive' now because of Him.

 _I cannot thank you enough for what you have given me..._

She feels sensitive all over.

Fresh, hot and enamoured.

 _A gift beyond compare._

She moans, and gasps, and even swears out loud. With each sound that is made between them She rides Her beloved harder as He lays beneath Herself, His hands exploring the front of Her body as She leans back, inviting and elegant with Her movements; legs open, She swings Her hips back and forth, mixed with a circular sway, fluidly interchanging between the two motions.

 _Come, and let me repay you..._

Safe and untouched by the outside forces of ignorance, manipulation, antagonism and the like, She devotes Herself completely to Him and the experience of newfound passion.

 _Let me pleasure you._

She throws Her head back, facing up at the open, cordial night sky, filled with insurmountable joy from their intimacy, and sighing contently to feel of His manhood pulsing inside Her with an elated rhythm; the arousal so tangible and satisfying, She has a desperate need to take in lungfuls of air – vital to Her mind, Her body; everything.

"Fuck...!"

She ejaculates, Her new capacity for obscene behaviour is a facet She holds no qualms about openly inviting into Herself and expressing when in the company of Her dearly beloved.

"Ha~h..."

She feels Him rise up, taking leverage as He realigns them in a new position.

He sits back on His heels, with Her bum resting in His lap.

Penis still enclosed, She resumes Her rhythm, moving to and fro with Her thighs spaced apart, pressing against His own, to allow for maximum penetration; a profuse shudder passing through as Her most sensitive area within is thoroughly stimulated by the unremitting insertion of His cock to great effect.

The excellence of their affair is enhanced as Her beloved starts to lose Himself again in His fantasies, spicing their passion with kissable lips that peck the line of Her shoulders, with His strong hands boldly – yet gently – caressing Her slim physique, smoothing themselves over Her young and attractive curves; tracing Her thighs to Her hips, and rising up across a flat, contoured stomach to reach and massage a pair of petite breasts – kneading Her mounds and circling Her areola with His fingers judiciously, nipples erecting from the sparks of pleasure.

Her breathing becomes shaky, and She squirms in His lap, moaning as the tantalizing currents of satisfaction whirl around Her bosom.

 _Yes... do it like that._

Without missing a beat He grabs Her by the throat, pulling back on it so Her back forms an arch.

Through wet bangs two pairs of beautifully coloured jade eyes stare intently at the other – harmonized blends flashing with a tint of red enthusiasm.

Her sex quivers in anticipation as His free hand slowly travels south, fingering, playing with Her clitoris.

"Haa-uh!"

Panting, Her hand finds its way to rest on His, feeling its tempo escalate as He plays with Her.

His lips crush themselves against Hers and they breathe into each other's mouths as their tongues lick at one another amorously.

Soaked walls contract habitually around His shaft with gluttonous fervour, detailing the blood-pumped veins that bulge beneath the surface of wet skin.

Electrified, She straightens backwards and bumps Her profile against His lean, robust form, bringing a hand up to entangle and pull insistently at His spiked, golden mane; hips twitching and jerking rapidly as energy streaks up and around Her body and pulsing between Her legs as She tries to press down and meet His thrusts – His pelvis smacking Her rear every time She comes down on Him.

"Uu~h...!"

Her jubilation remains constant as the rhythm slows to a more leisurely pace. Her lover's hand moves from Her wet nether to Her abdomen, printing itself on the space of Her womb. They separate for air – pretty lips swollen and trembling – and She caves into Him, snug.

He spoons Her from His place behind, diving His nose into the crown of Her head and inhaling the scent of Her hair.

Though Her perception has become somewhat disarranged, She can still address His following course of action; combing aside Her hair to trace the shell of Her ear with His lips and mouthing it with an all-encompassing kiss that tickles Her.

"Mmm!"

He moves round to taste the hollow of Her neck – feeling His breath as He ravages Her – then pulls Her forward by the throat, feeding His face through Her long, blonde locks.

Futile as it is, knowing Her beloved will not abide, She still beseeches Him to stay away from the nape of Her neck.

"D-don't...!"

She feels Him edging closer and closer through Her thick tresses and gasps as His breath plumes over Her flesh, sending chilling shivers to flicker along the length of Her shoulders and down Her spine, frolicking over the small of Her back.

She whimpers His name through trembling lips, wriggling in His arms. Regardless of the outcome She refuses to hold Herself accountable for what She is certain to do next.

 _See what you do to me..._

The moment He kisses Her on the tender erogenous area, Her arousal jumps, and She uncontrollably shakes free of His hold and throws Herself forward onto Her hands and knees, pupils blown wide in hunger.

 _See how you make me feel..._

She pants with shaky breaths, feeling shy and self-conscious beneath His gaze.

Her hair parts down the middle, falling at Her sides, giving Her beloved and eyeful of Her bareback and tight, round rear that flexes and tingles under His intense watch; sex growing wetter and needy for the taste of His erection.

 _Look how greedy I am for you._

Her back arches in and out as He touches Her, enjoying the sounds She makes as He feels Her soft skin.

She's taken by surprise when He takes firm possession of Her wrists, binding them to Her lower back, subsequently making Her fall into the sheets beneath.

Some of the tautness in Her body loosens only to quickly return seconds later as She's once again caught unawares by Him penetrating Her deeply with a single stroke, stretching out Her tight orifice and mandating it to adapt to His size again.

She releases a desperate, high-pitched cry.

 _You love seeing me bent over..._

She shares his sentiment; to have Herself taken in one of the oldest and coveted sexual positions, and to both be offered a potential source of unlimited pleasure, neither of them could, nor would pass on such an experience.

 _You love how good it feels to be inside me like this._

Ravenous and keen, She spurs Him on to take intense, immediate action by closing Her legs, increasing the pressure on His manhood, and elevating Her own libido by changing the angle of Her hips, sequentially inflating Her lover's own male drive; aggression taking point as He begins to fuck Her hard and outright, skin clapping together through a raw, feral dance.

 _Take me!_

She sucks in a frantic breath, and pants and moans ardently; Her tight, slippery canal stirred by the throbbing erection that probes Her depths with its swollen head; regular thrusts galvanizing Her vagina and highly erogenous area to an extreme degree.

Her wrists are unfastened from their place on Her back yet still firmly grasped. He pulls on them like a pair of reins, stretching out Her arms while Her upper body oscillates as its suspended in air, back muscles clenching hard with shoulder blades squeezing in tightly against each other.

She screams out obscenities as Her beloved dominates Her.

He is a spirited man. To Her, He is grand like any ocean, and fierce like a beast of legend. He is indulgent, dedicating Himself to Her – meeting Her desires and having Her craving more and more of His passion – and fulfilling His own needs, dominating Her with sexual prowess that Her intemperate cries and moans of wantonness serve to solicit more of His intensity to charge through – blood surging with the swift gathering of heat.

"Ah!"

He releases Her, and She falls, face first, back into the body of bleak, regal coloured sheets bearing a lustrous sheen.

She lays out flat on Her front, pinned down by His palms on Her back, and She buries Her face into the sheets, muffling Her lust-ridden voice and pawing and grabs at the entanglement of soft material as Her beloved slams His rigid cock into Her aching sex – bum meeting the hilt over and over and over again.

Her hidden face adorns a perpetually grim and fervid expression from the preservation of His heavy flow; such intense vigour, She feels as if She's bleeding from how hot and thickly wet Her stuffed hole has become.

"Mmmnngh...!"

She can feel the familiar pull of an orgasm raring to overtake Her. But before She allows Herself to be overridden with mind-numbing rapture that could very well cause Her to white-out, She urgently beckons Her beloved to take pause and cease His movements altogether...

And He does so, though barely managing to adhere to Her emotional plea over the increasing potency of carnal thrill.

…

Oversensitive and convulsing, She efforts Herself to regain composure.

"L... Lay down... on your back... for me." She tells Him, sobbing once She feels His erection being withdrawn from Herself, already beginning to miss the fullness induced by it. However the denote of displeasure is quickly mitigated by Him leaning in to kiss Her neck and every notch of Her spine, following up with a sudden nibble on Her bum which makes Her cheeks clench as a tingling sensation frisks its way over Her skin.

And when His breath slips between Her thighs as She rises up, Her legs quiver.

"Y-you... naughty boy."

She laughs with mirth, moving gracefully and flashing Him a coy, knowing smile as Her dainty hands glide over His thighs, detailing the lines of His muscles; the purposeful scrape of Her manicured nails succeeding to raise goosebumps on His flesh, along with Her lengthy drape of Hair – with its all-round effect of luminosity, accentuated by generous golden highlights – to boost the stimulation.

…

She takes a moment to marvel at His cock, standing proudly before Her gaze.

From its length, to its girth, to the shine and accentuation of veins, His erection thrummed with an animate beat.

"Fu fu."

She tickles His scrotum and the underside of His shaft with Her fingertips...

 _You like my fingers here..._

And then with the full length of Her fingers, performing the same teasing act elsewhere; drifting along His legs... His waistline... and back to His penis – a looping treatment that mimics a playful, yet slothful mannerism, bestowing Her beloved with varying degrees of pleasure from the different areas.

 _Oh yes you do~_

Reassuming Her place as the dominant one, She embarks to take Her sweet time toying with Him, pushing Him further and further in the direction of sex and encouraging His appetite to climb higher and higher, all while keeping the flame inside Him bottled up; a roaring flame sealed below a body of water, scalding it, and making it bubble like a heated spring gradually brought on the verge of bursting with great force...

Yet denied the right to do so.

"Fu fu fu~."

She moves in, swallowing down Her saliva... and abruptly pauses.

The side of Herself that holds feelings of shyness makes Her feel virginal, embarrassed to even perform fellatio for the man of Her dreams and desires.

Nevertheless, She is determined to provide such deserved kindness for Her beloved, willing to do whatever necessary to pleasure Him.

While it would be easy to simply 'blow' Him like some common whore, She will not do as such. She has more sophistication than that; supremely intelligent, She will make good use on Her knowledge of carnal affairs.

…

 _Sex... is more than a simple act of pleasure..._

 _It is a skill, an ability used to allow individuals to come so close to one another –  
To become so vastly connected and comfortable –  
It becomes breathtaking to the point where those participating feel like they can no longer endure it..._

 _Intimacy that breaches the boundaries of physical form, thus allowing lovers to be tethered so deeply..._

 _They feel as if they can see, hear, and touch the other's soul._

…

They have yet to experience the magnitude of such bonding... But until then, She will give Her beloved some _much_ needed nurturing.

 _Relax, and leave yourself to me..._

She licks Her lips seductively...

 _I'll take good care of you._

And lathers His cock with long strokes of Her tongue, gently provoking it; occasionally retreating and coming back in to assail it with Her wet muscular organ, relishing as it twitches expectantly for Her.

 _It pleases you when I pleasure you like this._

She changes Her point of focus and fondles Him at the base of His shaft, treating it with short flicks of Her tongue for several seconds like a feline before slowly trailing upward with a single lick, fluidly shifting to caress the underside of His penile tip with both the top and bottom of Her tongue.

 _Let it tease it you._

Her small hands cup and squeeze His shaft at the root with a strong grip, causing His erect to expand by a margin with obstruction of blood flow.

She averts Her gaze from His erection to watch Him, poker-faced on the surface, but enjoying the sound of His moans and the sight of His chest heaving up and down constantly – His own face contorting and muscles flexing and easing with little gap in-between; body writhing to the churn of building excitement and Her power over Him.

 _You are mine to do with as I see fit._

She releases, and grips Him again midway, just as tight, and enkindles the head of His cock more by playfully wagging Her tongue against it before slipping it past Her lips and into Her mouth, sucking it hard and gaining a strong response.

Then immediately afterwards She pulls away to tantalize His length, alternating between the two areas, teasing them with a subtle increase in speed.

She ensures to give the shaft enough lasting attention before going back to place greater emphasis on the head, coiling Her tongue around it and bobbing Her head low enough to go no further past the ridge.

 _Let my mouth worship you._

She smiles around Him, feeling Him grow again slightly; blood streaming at a brisker pace and forcing its ways through the compression of Her hold.

…

Her mouth is a cup of passion, with a tongue that unleashes torrents of pleasure that is worked over His manhood and skilfully applied to the rest of His form.

 _You wish for more._

So much need and desire in His eyes, that She can see what He's imagining.

 _You wish for me to take it all in..._

He yearns for Her to act more... _raunchy_.

 _To see and hear me gag on it._

She loosens Her grip, and clutches Him again, more fiercely, enhancing His erection and making Her beloved throw His back onto the sheets as She mouths His scrotum.

 _You'd like that very much, wouldn't you... my beast?_

Despite Having Him at Her mercy She witnesses Her beloved gradually become restless less and less despite the turbulent heat eddying indefatigably inside Him; eagerness to eject suppressed.

His defiance of Her control over Him amuses Her.

 _There will be none of that._

She quickly ends His 'rebellious' behaviour by sucking the head of His penis with pursed lips and flitting Her tongue over it; the quick and erotic action toward the overly sensitive head shears at His composure, and Her eyes take on a mischievous gleam as She watches Him patently become a bundle of nerves.

 _I know how much you wish to let it all go..._

 _How badly_ _you want to grab my head and force your way deeper into my mouth, rejoicing as you fill it with your seed._

 _…_

 _But I won't allow it._

The tempo heightens; She sucks and bobs Her head with a sprightly change of pace, stroking His length with a coordinated rhythm – first with Her left hand, then with Her right.

However, it is not enough for a woman to simply work the shaft with an up and down stroke...

 _We must twist through the motions also._

Well-versed, She masterfully handles Her beloved; long since brought to the tip of release and keeping Him there, denied the satisfaction of an orgasm, choosing to tease and torment Him a little longer instead.

…

She smirks, and fulfils at least one of His desires; going down and filling more of Her small mouth with His size, feeling the head of His erection touch the back of Her throat...

And ever so slowly... She pulls away at _torturous_ , smooth pace, stopping at the head and swirling Her tongue around it before separating Herself entirely with a resounding, wet pop, sighing as She looks down at His manhood scintillating with a fine sheen of lubricant.

…

Her amatory eyes lay transfixed on His erect member, Her countenance under siege of being usurped by a lusting urge to mouth it again. But with a great effort of will, She tempers the impulse, sensibility managing to pull through in the end.

 _Now then..._

She elegantly climbs over Him, hands gliding up to the plain of His chest.

She bends down to nip at His collarbone, causing Him to groan as She breaks His skin, drawing blood.

She licks the small secretion, and takes Him by the jaw, pulling Him into a heartfelt kiss that is filled with ardent intent, purring lowly as Her conduct is reciprocated.

…

She breaks away...

 _You want to be back inside me._

And moves backwards, kneeling and hovering over His hardness, feeling the heat radiate and touch Her folds.

 _You want me to ride you._

Her eyelids flutter into a half-lidded state, breath hitching, and a gasp following as She sinks down, giving Her beloved a visual feast of His erection entering Her.

 _You are making such a delightful expression._

Her eyes close and she bites Her lips, exhilarated to feel His new size grant Her a greater sense of fullness.

She rolls Her hips to a timely, erotic rhythm, gradually speeding up and humming as His hardness starts to throb.

…

Fire; their union has birthed an inexorable flame inside Herself that burns through and engulfs Her entirely, dancing to the elevated duality of physical and spiritual euphoria.

…

She had been 'dead'...

Never before had any amount of pleasure passed through Her till now.

She has been blessed with an explicit, sweet agony; a wondrous, powerful feeling that Her once depraved and defaced form translates into mad delight.

They have exceeded the isolated image of two sun-kissed bodies colliding and caressing each other fully; now they are a pair of animate souls that abide to their significant other – exposed and adhering to their passions.

 _ **Please… say my name.**_

Her body hops up and down, bouncing on His cock and swaying with more eroticism, uplifting its exotic, sensual rhythm.

 _ **Say it!**_

Her beloved groans, shudders and squirms as wet, effervescing heat draws itself to His crotch, racing apace with stimulating jolts arcing and surging around the whole of His manhood in cyclical torment.

 _ **I… za…**_

 _ **No…**_

Her head shakes, fingers combing themselves through blonde bangs to set them in an altered state of fashion, and holding onto Her head, elbows stuck outward.

 _ **Not that one.**_

The divisions of Her soul each go by their own alias, each one interconnected to the other.

…

But there is only one name that She'll allow only Him to refer to Her by, one name that is the sole identity of all Her individual parts welded together.

 _ **Say…**_ ** _my_ …** ** _name._**

His hands reach out and cup Her at Her rear, adding more weight to Her beautifully attractive hips that twerk and dance for Him as She rides His cock.

 _ **Sa… ya…**_

Her spirit regards Him with a heart-warming smile as Her physical eyes glisten, a blush colouring Her cheeks.

 _ **Again…!**_

Her soul cries as Her body feels another climax pulling its way through.

 _ **Saya…!**_

 _ **AGAIN!**_

 _ **SAYA!**_

Her facial expression becomes overjoyed as Her soul turns vivacious, drawing on its creative passion and eloquently spellbinding Her physical form to dance more wildly, ebbing and flowing with greater intensity till She climaxes; soul screaming out the name of Her beloved again as tangible muscles coil – taut and magically induced by a heavenly shock that forces both Her forms to shake together in frenzy, tears bursting from Her eyes.

…

…

Breathless and languid, however Her body isn't dispensed of its sexual hunger, thus Her hips continue to roll.

Her beloved sits up, crossing His legs underneath and securing Her in His arms.

Her own legs readjust to wrap around Him as Her slim arms pull Her body further in to press up more against His larger frame; their seated position a portrait of devotion and comfort between them.

 _You do not realize the power you possess over me by simply speaking my name..._

She breathes slow, and deeply, gyrating Her hips with a gentle, balanced tempo.

 ** _Let us stay like this for a while longer._**

She can feel the race of His heartbeat, and the strong connection between them; like a pervasive spiritual bond between Heaven and Earth, with a newly presented rainbow that acts as the bridge relaying their thoughts to one another.

…

She wants Him to understand...

With their every affair, She will fuck Him so that He is aware of the lust and desire She has for Him...

And She will make love to Him so it is made clear every time that their bond – His heart – mean _everything_ to Her.

 _No one can know, nor can they love you the way that I do..._

 _Our love and empathy for one another runs deep, as do our karmic ties._

She is sensitive to His feelings. The roaring flame within Him rages to be freed, immolating at His composure; the lines of His muscles becoming more sharply defined from the growing tension in His body, causing Him to shake.

 ** _You do not have to hold it in any more._**

She kisses His chest.

 ** _I shall take it all in._**

She has done enough. No longer can She deny Her beloved the right to release the salacious heat that threatens to break Him.

 ** _Come, and lose yourself in me..._**

She gives Him a come-hither look.

 ** _Ragna._**

Hurriedly He lashes out and forces Her onto Her back, looming over Her sprawled form.

She raises Her hands, and lets Her fingers dance all across His torso, as if She were running them along the strings of a harp.

 ** _Give it to me._**

He pushes the head of His manhood against Her entrance convincingly, allowing Her to believe He will enter...

Only to slip up and run the length of His shaft across Her folds instead.

"Mm!"

He does this again... and again... teasing Her quivering quim that yearns to receive His release at long last.

"Haaah...! Haa-uh!"

She knows what He wants.

 _You want me to beg..._

His cock twitches as it runs over Her sex, jolting Her body as He purposefully fails to enter Her.

"Nnngh!"

Though She may try to play defiant - the sovereign inside deeming Her above the act of begging - She is unable to stop the words from leaving Her mouth.

"P-please..."

Restive and flushed, She looks at Him pleadingly, spreading Her legs and raising Her hips as He lifts Himself, taking hold of shaft with an unsteady hand and lining Him up with Her sex; the fanatic in Her growing increasingly anxious by the second.

"Please... put it in. Finish inside me."

 ** _Have your way with me!_**

Without mercy He drives Himself into Her with powerful thrust, deeply penetrating and knocking Her pelvis down.

"AAAA~H!"

She listens to Him growl like a mature, wild beast with a voracious appetite in need of being sated, ruling Her with a fierce and effortless rhythm; Her walls squeezing His cock as hard they possibly can with every jerk that comes through.

"RAGNA~!"

She sings His name zealously as Her entire self is struck by a euphony of exaltation, watches Her lover's eyes become clouded with a manic red haze, mouth splitting into a wolfish grin – fangs bared and gleaming.

 ** _More!_**

He pins Her wrist above Her head with one hand and covers Her mouth with the other, muffling Her high-pitched wails.

 ** _MORE!_**

Unyielding and flexible, She resigns Herself to His cultivated, unleashed vigour, letting Her beloved flow and crash freely into Her – ingrained love and desire cascading like a waterfall that drowns Her.

She has turned His mind, body and soul into a rhapsody of awesome bliss, solely focused on Her, an impassioned, powerful lover who had tortured Him, entered through the crevices of His psyche, and has intoxicated Him like a goddess of pleasure, making Him feel like an unstoppable force.

"MM~! MMMM~!"

She is unable to contain Her pleasure-filled moans as He pierces Her with such ferocity that Her voice blares like a siren the moment He uncovers Her mouth.

"Yes, YES! Pierce me! PIERCE ME!"

He pounds Her flesh quicker and quicker, ramming His hardness all the way in as His body begins to violently quake, sexual pleasure rapidly accumulating around and over-sensitising the swollen, ripened head of His cock.

 ** _GIVE IT TO ME, GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!_**

He unbinds Her wrists and She quickly takes hold of Him, wanting to see the look in His eyes as he _comes_ , and to feel His body clench against Her own.

Unrestrained, Her beloved bursts – voice ripping through as a guttural howl as the flame inside Him roars thunderously as all the tension leaves Him finally; hot, thick ropes of ejaculate shooting into Her depths.

…

She whimpers elatedly as He liberates His pent-up sexual heat inside Herself, and caresses His back softly as His thrusts become slower, and slower, until He ceases to moves altogether, laying with Her in the afterglow of sex.

…

Blue... and red, and green and orange and violet.

These are the new colours that embrace Her; a brand new rainbow of Her own making.

…

 _Blue, blue, my world is blue –  
Blue and paradisical now that I am with you..._

 _Red, red, red is my life –  
Fervid and secure as it's freed from strife..._

 _Green, green, green are my eyes –  
Restored with compassion as I look toward the skies..._

 _Orange, orange, orange is the night –  
Warm and creative as I'm filled light..._

 _Violet, violet, violet is my heart –  
Evolved and symbolic as I invite a new start._

…

She wants Him, and _only_ Him, to see Her this way. To witness Her _true_ self, just as She wholeheartedly believes that it is with Her right to be the only one to gaze upon the _real_ Him.

 ** _No matter where I stand, or what form I may inhabit... I will always be there for you._**

Till the end of time, like no one else can...

 ** _I give you my mind, my heart, my body... and my soul._**

For all the time they are together, She will give Him Her all.

…

She adores Him, truly.

He is Her hero... Her strength... and, ultimately, Her weakness.

He is Her every fantasy; a unique beauty that She shall forever continue to witness.

To Her, they are a pair. A pair that, when together, can produce a satisfying reality that can only be realized in dreams...

…

Because, that's all this ever really is...

A dream.

…

She is no one, true goddess... just like how her beloved is one, no true god.

…

She is but a shadow, 'death' incarnate, an illustration of _Her_ darkness and corrupted desire for oblivion.

…

And he... is the _Destroyer_. Her foolhardy, adamant struggler, who has yet to fulfil his role as _Redeemer_.

 _Soon..._

She will never stop...

 _Soon._

She is a ruthless monster that _She_ created.

 _Make no mistake, my dearly beloved Brother..._

No matter how long it takes...

 _You will_ _be mine!_

She will have him again.

 _And we shall go together!_

She will endeavour to make her dream – her fantasies and illusions...

 _Wait for me..._

A reality.

 ** _Ragna._**

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
